


Paging Dr. Sexy

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Hard fuck, M/M, Medical Kink, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Playing Doctor, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sounding, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Prompt: Dean can never forget his crush for Dr. Sexy so he searches for some medical porn online! He practically has all the elements for playing Dr in bunker from the medical chair to strap his feet to it & speculums, the only problem is, how does he tell his brother that he wants him to be the doctor checking him as a patient, opening his asshole with speculum, sound him & then fuck him hard while he is strapped to that medical chair!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Paging Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).

> Written for a prompt selected by [Cyncitymojo](/user/cyncitymojo) in the SPN Masquerade Spring 2020 round.

Dean opened the various cabinets in the infirmary, peering into them excitedly. He told himself he was inventorying the place, but he knew he was just plain curious to see what was there. The bunker, being laid out in the practical manner it was, had a spacious room set up well enough to perform small surgeries; it held all manner of medical gear, a couple of gurneys, supplies, the works. Adjacent to the infirmary itself was a ward room with half a dozen beds. That room didn't interest Dean; it was the infirmary with all of its shiny metal toys, its gadgets, that enthralled him.

And to be honest, turned him on.

He crowed with delight when he opened a narrow closet and found half a dozen white lab coats in it. He stroked the smooth white cotton, admiring the sharply pressed lapel. “Dr. Prescott,” he mumbled, looking at the red stitching on one coat. Putting it on, he went around opening drawers. One drawer had a speculum in it, and he pulled it out to examine it. He sighted along it, played with the spreading mechanism, popping a definite boner as he did so. The thought of that inside him, spreading him wide, showing his most intimate secrets—Dean shivered. He placed it back reverentially, also hanging the coat back up with the utmost care. Shutting the infirmary door behind him, Dean leaned against it for a moment, consumed with lust.

He'd never thought he'd get a chance to indulge his medical kink. Roaming the country didn't lend itself to toting much kink gear around. Now, everything he could have dreamed of was here, right under his fingertips. He shivered again.

The only problem was Sam. Dean and Sam played a fair amount in addition to their 'regular relationship' sex. They did rough sex, a little bondage, pretending they didn't know each other at bars. They'd had a few threesomes, male and female. But this—this was a whole 'nother ball game. This was serious role-playing, and Dean couldn't help worrying that Sam would totally think Dean was a kook for suggesting it.

He went to the kitchen, hoping a beer or five might help him figure this out.

In the end, it was a Dr. Sexy rerun that spilled Dean's beans. He was watching in his room when Sam came in. Sam immediately scoffed a bit, teasing Dean about his television doctor crush. Dean tried to be nonchalant about it, but when Sam asked why it was so interesting to him, Dean blurted “Dr. Sexy is hot as fuck, and I'd like him to examine me.” In hindsight, the five beers and three whiskeys might be blamed for the outburst.

Sam stared at Dean. When Dean dared to look directly at his brother, he was relieved that at least no disgust showed on Sam's face. Instead, shock waned to curiosity, with Sam gently asking questions about Dean's medical fantasies, and Dean slowly divulging them.

Sam ended up on Dean's bed with him, snuggling his big brother. “Dude, I am up for just about anything you want to try. I kinda thought you knew that.” Sam kissed the top of Dean's head. “I'm game for this if you are. We just have to find some stuff.”

Dean looked back at Sam with a wicked smile. “Well, it just so happens...”

They didn't do it right away. Neither man wanted to feel like it was kink-on-demand, and Sam said he wanted to catch Dean off-guard, so it would be more realistic. A couple of weeks went by, including some regular-type great sex, and Dean had halfway forgotten about the whole business.

One afternoon the intercom buzzed in the map room, where Dean was researching. “Dean Winchester, please report to the infirmary. Dean Winchester, to the infirmary.”

Dean gasped. Was Sam really going to do it? He got up and jogged to the infirmary, his heart thumping and his cock getting hard.

Dean knocked on the door, waiting until Sam—the 'doctor'--called for him to enter. When he went into the room, Dean was thrilled to see Sam wearing dress pants, eyeglasses, and a white lab coat over a button-down shirt. He held a clipboard with some papers on it, and there were some implements underneath a towel laid on the counter.

“Mr. Winchester, thank you for coming so quickly. I'm Dr. Prescott, and I'll be giving you your exam today.” Dean shook Sam's hand.

“Uh, thank you Doctor. I'm happy to oblige,” answered Dean with a big grin.

“Settle down, Mr. Winchester, health is a serious business,” frowned Dr. Prescott.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't think I'm not taking this seriously. I am, I promise I am taking this _very_ seriously. And please, call me Dean.”

“Very well, Dean. Why don't you hop up onto this gurney and we'll have a look at you.” Dr. Prescott took an instrument and quickly checked Dean's eyes, ears, and nose. “Excellent. Now I'm going to get my stethoscope and check your lungs and your heart.” He chuckled. “It might be a bit chilly. Would you please remove your shirt?”

“No problem,” answered Dean. He whipped his t-shirt off.

Dr Prescott looked him over for a minute. “Very nice. Good muscle tone. I see your nipples are rather protuberant. Do you find that they are sensitive?

Dean scoffed. “Nah, not that much.”

“Really,” said Dr. Prescott. He rubbed his fingertips over one of Dean's nipples, and it promptly hardened. The doctor tweaked it, then pinched it, eliciting a squeak from Dean. “Not that sensitive, eh?” Dean felt a blush heating his cheeks.

Dr. Prescott put the end of the stethoscope on Dean's left pectoral, and Dean yelped. The stethoscope was not merely chilly, it was freezing! He bit his tongue in order to keep quiet. The doctor moved the stethoscope around Dean's chest, including placing the cold metal directly over Dean's nipples. The icy zing on his ninnies forced a gasp out of him. The doctor merely smiled.

“Interesting tattoo. Now just breathe deeply and exhale through your mouth, Dean.” Dean obeyed for half a dozen breaths, when he was instructed to stop. Dr. Prescott placed a hand on one of Dean's pecs and massaged it, digging his fingers in deep to knead the thick muscle. “You are very muscular, Dean. Very nice.” Dr. Prescott concluded with a sharp slap smack on his nips, and Dean choked a scream down.

“Now we need to check your urine output and that your male organs are all in good order.” Dr. Prescott turned away and rummaged under the towel on the counter. When he turned back, he held a tube of lube and a small, narrow piece of silver metal, almost like a tiny railroad spike. 

Dean's breath caught. He'd never tried sounding, but just the thought of it was tremendously arousing. Dr. Prescott squeezed the lube over the tip of Dean's penis, rubbing a globule of it into his slit. Coating the sound thickly, Dr. Prescott gently but firmly gripped Dean's dick and said, “Now, hold still.”

The second the sound entered Dean's slit, he gasped. It was like nothing else he'd ever felt. Hard, cold, and unyielding, it probed its way inside him, Dr. Prescott's hand guiding it carefully. Dean's mouth opened in a silent scream, his hands gripping the edge of the gurney until his knuckles were white.

“Are you all right, Dean? Do you need to stop?” asked the doctor with concern in his voice.

“No, no, fine,” gasped Dean. “Just, umm...yeah.”

Dr. Prescott stopped with the sound halfway into Dean's cock. “I think this is deep enough for your first time. I'm going to check on your urethral sensitivity and flexibility now.” Dean nodded feverishly. The doctor carefully rotated the sound, dribbling more lube to ease the way. He tipped it this way and that, pulled it out a smidge, pushed it back in. Every movement of the sound felt both alien and titillating to Dean. He never dreamed he was so sensitive inside, or that it could be so arousing. 

Finally the doctor slowly removed the metal sound, leaving Dean breathing hard and feeling stretched in a brand new place. “That looks just fine, Dean. You shouldn't have any problems there. Have you ever had any difficulty urinating?” Dean shook his head no. “How about ejaculating?” Dean shook his head no again.

“Excellent! We're moving right along. You are very co-operative, Dean, very compliant. Now if you could remove your pants and underwear, and then I just need you to lie down. There's a pillow for your head.” Dean obeyed, shoving his pants off, not even caring that his cock was standing tall. He lay down, smirking a little at Dean Jr.'s perky presence.

“Well, clearly your penis has a good blood supply,” observed Dr. Prescott dryly. “I can't say I get this reaction from the other men. No problems in that regard.” He gave Dean's cock a couple of strong strokes, running his thumb over the fat head and nodding at the resultant blurts of pre-come. “Good rigidity. Skin is very soft, very supple.” Cradling Dean's balls in his hand, the doctor rolled them, giving some light squeezes and a couple of tugs. “You have beautiful balls, Dean. Very evenly sized, again with the supple skin.” Dr. Prescott ran his hands over Dean's sac and groin. “Do you always shave everything bare?” Dean nodded—it was easier than dealing with messy pubes all the time. “Very considerate. Your lovers are very lucky.” A final roll and squeeze of his nuts made Dean's cock jump, and he groaned. 

“All righty now, we are just about done!” Dr. Prescott gave Dean a big smile. “This is my favorite part.” The doctor reached for something on the counter again. Dean almost choked when he saw the speculum in Dr. Prescott's hands. “I just need to look inside and make sure everything is in tip-top shape. First a couple of fingers to spread some lube inside. There we go. Just relax now.”

Dean gasped as the speculum slid inside his anus. Like the stethoscope, the metal was very cold. He gasped again as Dr. Prescott spun the screw that opened the speculum's blades. Again Dean felt a stretch he'd never felt before. Unlike being stretched by a cock, which was a warm, full feeling, this was cold and empty. His hole and channel dilated, but nothing was inside.

“I feel like...like my insides are gonna fall out,” panted Dean. His thighs trembled.

“Yes, I've heard that before from patients,” replied Dr. Prescott. “Give me a minute to examine you and we'll take care of that.”

Sitting on a little wheeled stool, Dr. Prescott rolled between Dean's legs, running his hands along the inside of Dean's thighs. “My, you have very muscular thighs, don't you? Do you like to squeeze your partner with them during sex?”

“Yeah...” Dean tried to keep breathing evenly. The odd feeling of the open speculum was slowly transitioning from disturbing to arousing, in a weird way.

Dr. Prescott leaned forward until Dean could feel his warm breath on Dean's bare skin. “You look to be in great shape, Dean. Everything is very pink and healthy.” Suddenly Dean felt fingers inside him probing him. “Good elasticity.” Then they were rubbing his prostate, and he yelled as he struggled not to come. “Prostate also very healthy, and very responsive.” The fingers pushed one more time and then withdrew, and again Dean felt empty, but also unbearably excited.

“Well, I think that's everything.” Dr. Prescott closed the speculum and slowly withdrew it, turning to put it back on the counter. Dean's cock wobbled around, dribbling pre-come onto his belly and crotch. He desperately wanted to grab it and jerk off. 

“Doctor, can I—I need to--” Dean stumbled on the words, his voice choking on his need.

Dr. Prescott turned back to Dean, and tut-tutted. “Oh dear me, I'm so sorry, Dean. We can't leave you in this state, can we? Let me help you.” He undid his trousers and pushed them down, revealing that he was commando, and also sporting an enormous erection.

Dean whimpered pitifully. He needed that dick and he needed it _now._ Happily, Dr. Prescott wasted no time, shoving himself right into Dean. Dean gave a loud moan, and the doctor smiled. “It's so nice when you're already all stretched and lubed, isn't it? How do you want it, Dean? Nice and slow, or hard and rough?”

“Hard and...and rough...” Dean stammered. 

“Of course. I like to make my patients happy,” replied Dr. Prescott, his voice still as calm and even as when he started the examination.

The doctor was as good as his word. He slammed into Dean, thrusting so hard Dean figured he'd have bruises. Dr. Prescott gripped Dean's legs under his knees, pushing them back and up, leaving Dean pinned to the gurney as he was plowed. The doctor nailed his prostate, hammering away and driving Dean into a frenzy; his head rolled on the pillow, his hands plucked his nipples, and his body jerked under the powerful reaming the doctor was administering.

Dean came with a scream, his body teased so long already that he couldn't hold out another second. His untouched cock fountained white, spattering his belly and chest. He'd never felt his balls so tight, or empty themselves so hard. Boneless from the force of his orgasm, Dean lay limply as Dr. Prescott finished, grunting as he shot his load hotly into Dean, hands digging into Dean's thighs.

The doctor collapsed onto the stool, panting loudly. Fishing a cloth out from a drawer, he wiped himself off, then gave another cloth to Dean. Dean wiped his spunk off, his breathing slowly returning to normal, even if his throat felt rough from yelling. 

Dr. Prescott stood up and fixed his pants. He washed his hands at the sink before turning back to Dean.

“That concludes your exam today, Dean. Thank you for being such an excellent, co-operative patient. I hope to see you soon.” He shook Dean's hand and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean had to lie on the gurney for several minutes before he felt capable of getting up and walking. After putting his clothes back on, he staggered to his room.

Sam was on the bed dozing. He stirred when Dean sat down on the bed. 

“Have a good check-up?” Sam asked with a yawn.

“Yeah, real good. Real...thorough.”

“M-okay. I thought I'd take a nap for a bit. Join me?”

“Best idea ever,” replied Dean, lying down to snuggle his brother.


End file.
